Falling For Rock Lee!
by MikatsukiiChan
Summary: Hikaru and Rock Lee fall foreach other but Sakura gets jealous causing trouble this is a Rock LeeXOriginalCharacter and maybe Rock LeexSakura at some point for you SakuraxLee lovers.
1. Chapter 1

I dragged myself into the Hidden Leaf Village trying to hold on dragging my body into and through the forest. Just then I saw a flash quickly pass me knocking me to my side.

"Crap!" I cried out while holding my side cringing in pain.

I rolled over on my stomach and sat there for a moment the sky started to get darker as the time passed more and more. Flashes of shadows going pass. Then at a moment it passes and stopped right in front of me then it kept on running by. After that I passed out. I tried to focus my Chakra on dragging myself I pushed and kept trying but it was no use I was just stuck like I always am, always messing up. Only a bit had helped me out with dragging myself I went about 1/4th of a kilometer until I was trapped in a trap. I tried to use my kunai to cut the rope but it wasn't enough so eventually I used my teeth but it didn't work. I sat in there for a while when I heard something.

"Why can't we just attack!" A loud voice yelled out.

Then I heard another voice more of a whisper, "Be quite you idiot we can't be heard."

Then I heard a shuffle in the bushes and to match a kid jumped out with blonde hair and marks on his face, could he be Naruto?

"I am Naruto the next Hokage! And I will defeat you!" Is what was yelled.

Then a girl with pink hair jumped out with a boy with blackish blue hair who was ready to fight. I realized this was Team 7 of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and you are?" The other boy yelled out he threw the kunai at me and the trap had unloosened causing me to fall to the ground. I got up glaring at him.

"My name is Hikaru." I said while getting up I grabbed a kunai and threw it at Naruto who was quickly hit.

Sasuke got up and quickly ran up the tree a kunai coming down from behind him. I jumped up and followed into the trees he was waiting.

..

I started to fight him again, this time I used my nin jutsu which increased my speed he uses his fire dragon jutsu and I dodged it again trying to attack back but right after dodging it I was hit with a kunai at the moment I passed out. I knew I was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

I grunted in pain I thought I could win the battle but there is something about Sasuke that was too strong. So now I was carried through the forest by Sasuke I think he was the only one who knew why I was there.

Let me explain I came to the Hidden Leaf Village to train and work on the same team as team7 as for getting here I had to come in with a battle. My only problem is that I didn't think that Kakashi would not tell them he must have made it to be training with them and me being older then them by a year I should have been able to at least knock them down a bit but something was strange about Sasuke he had a mark on his neck that glowed a little when I had fought him he was stronger then the average ninja.

I was dropped on the ground which caused me to grunt more. Then I heard a voice.

"Good job but that was not a mission." Said Kakashi.

Naruto yelled out, "Then that means that we searched for nothing and did all that work for nothing?"

Kakashi just sat there for a moment and then unwrapped the knot in the bag.

He replied, "Hikaru was a new ninja who came here to fight in the exams," He helped the bag off, "So you cannot get mad."

Sasuke looked down at me, "So even though it was hard to battle her then that was only with a little of her chakra gone."

I looked up at him glaring, "I'm not that strong your just inexperienced."

Sasuke threw a strict look at me his face turning red.

Kakashi interrupted, "Now you guys can go home and tomorrow train, and Hikaru with your skills being mostly in Taijustsu you can train with Rock Lee from Team Guy."

I thought Rock Lee? Who is he? And I thought I was the only one that used Taijustsu. Well I guess I will have to get use to it. If I have to train with him then I will.

Sakura looked at me I replied to her look with, "Do you know Rock Lee?"

I kinda grinned and leaned my head over trying to be nice.

She replied with, "Yeah he is practically in love with me." Her face changing into a sly expression.

I answered that as calm as I could, "Oh OK... anyways is he a good fighter?"

She looked back at me over he shoulder, "Yeah he is but when it's over me he is great."

I kinda glared at her but did not say anything someone would like her? Do you see her forehead and the way she acts towards people, and doesn't she like that Sasuke guy?

I got ready I didn't bring anything so I had to go get a job I decided that tomorrow I would go find a job and then buy some clothing I only had a few days until I had to leave so I thought I could used a change of clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I started off this morning walking down the street as I got a little farther down I saw a flower shop the flowers where outside and in the shop and they were beautiful pink, orange, blue, and red they all were beautiful and I was walking right into the shop gazing at them. At that moment I was interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Hey you like those flowers?" A girl with blonde hair shouted from behind the counter.

I turned around to see a blue eye blonde hair girl standing at the counter she had a bright smile on her face she was leaning over the counter staring at me waiting for a response.

"Oh your that girl Hikaru that new ninja!" She shouted out jumping.

I grinned at her walking up to the add covered counter.

I replied, "Yeah I came here to get a job." Rubbing the back of my head.

She looked me up and down like she was thinking about it then she kinda frowned.

"I'm afraid to tell you this." She said her head down. I started to feel uneasy I was looking around all morning.

She looked up at me grinning, "I'm afraid you may bounce around too much."

My eyes widen and I started to smile I was thinking _I got the job!_ I kinda bounced around while standing my ground.

"So come on behind the counter. Oh and I have a question, do you like Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked me.

I kinda thought about it he was cute but I didn't like him not after that fight.

"No I don't but that Sakura girl seems to." I replied rubbing my tongue against my teeth.

She kinda looked at my cheeks as my tongue stretched the skin out since I originally was born in the Sound Village I have a tongue like Orochimaru who was kinda like a father to me even though he was evil he took his time to train me. But he still would talk of the Uchiha clan and how strong they were I got sick of it.

"Is that your tongue?" She said looking at me.

I looked at her and replied, "Yeah I was born with it like that."

She just replied with, "Cool!"

I stood there for a moment a just then remembered that I don't know her name.

"What's your name?" I said leaning my head to the side.

"Ino."She said grinning.

I walked behind the counter and listened to her orders for the day people came in and out gossiping. No wonder she knew who I was, she probably heard about it. She also had a dislike for Sakura but she said they used to be friends but she liked Sasuke and they became enemies.

Also most of the people here are going to the Chunin Exams so I knew I had trouble coming up I knew that I had to train and keep up.

Ino asked, "So who are you going to train with?"

I looked at her for a moment and replied, "I'm training with some guy named Rock Lee he fights like me so Kakashi told me to train like him."

She giggled a bit as her faced turned red. She covered her mouth and turned her head too.

"Bushy Brow is what Naruto calls him. But really he fights well." She said to me looking over at the clock.

I grinned at her a laughed a bit, "Bushy Brow?"

"Yeah I know and if you see his teacher you would laugh even more!" She held her chest and started to laugh even more.

"Trust me I will tell you when I get back." I said my face turning red and my tongue sliding out a bit.

Ino looked at the clock it was closing time, "Time to go Hikaru." She handed me my yen and smiled I left out and headed towards the hammock I had set up in the woods.

I lied down and started to drift to sleep little by little I never talked that much. I looked at my skin it had color in it and it wasn't pale at all I didn't look anything like a sound ninja I looked like I had a heart unlike Orochimaru the one who looked after me as I was young.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day. The sun shining and the cicadas crying it just felt breezy I couldn't wait until I got to the store so I could buy some new clothing. Weapons didn't work that well with me I would try to hit something or throw it but I would be off and I would be concentrating too hard on hitting the person instead of fighting them from a distance and I will mess up. It seemed I wasn't the best fighter and with fighting from a distance and up close I guess I was good.

I walked down the street of the town way, everyone smiling and waving to each other. At first I wanted to buy fabric and make my clothing but I decided that I was going to buy them because today I still have to see Rock Lee and even with that I still have to go over to his training grounds.

I started to walk through the store I wanted to wear some orange shorts with black legwarmers and a green and black shirt as soon as I started to get my outfit I walked to the cash register when I saw a girl with two buns in her head she was just walking through when she saw me.

"Hi aren't you that new ninja uh? Hikaru? Right?" She asked looking at me.

I kinda looked at her without seeming rude then I turned back to pay for my clothing.

"I'm Ten-ten." She said grinning.

I looked at her for a bit her name sounded familiar maybe it was someone in the flower shop. But I didn't want to ask her about anything I heard because it would seem rude to be in her personal life. And I didn't want to start a fight.

We just stood there for a moment her still staring at me. I kinda looked at her from the side she was still looking at me. Once everything was paid for I turned to her.

"Do you know Rock Lee?" I asked to her hoping for a yes.

She looked at me and started grinning. "Yes I do."

I kinda grinned and looked at my clothing. "OK well can you show me where he is?"

Trying not to laugh at her huge buns on her head. She was getting annoying she could have asked me if I wanted to meet him instead of waiting for me to ask.

TenTen turn around and started walking ahead of me, I tried to train along with her but she started to speed up me having to speed up finally got in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

She looked at me and replied, "Smart you are material to be training with Lee." She slowed down and started walking next to me.

We got up to a building where she walked me into a small building. In there was a kid his eyes made him look like he was blind. He came from around the corner.

All of us walked to the main office where this man with a big head and big old eyebrows. He welcomed me.

"Now for your room." He said, "Since your training with Rock Lee I think you can sleep in the same room though there is not a new bed since we didn't know you were coming until last week.."

I looked at him for a moment and shrugged Ten ten took me down to the room and let me in closing the door.

The room was neat but it was still kinda how can I say? It was... Different. I put up my clothing and walked through the woods out back. Moving deeper and deeper into the woods I could hear noises and grunts of a boy. It sounded like he was counting in Japanese, itchi, Ni, San, Shi, and so on. I came to a boy in a jumpsuit who kept on kicking while looking at me. Was that Rock Lee?

"Hi." I said walking closer.

He kinda looked at me and kicked a few more times his legs looked so bruised and swollen. He looked at me and walked over. I looked up at him and kinda blushed, he was different. He kinda grabbed my shoulder and fell over on me I sat down on the ground him lying on my lap. I blushed even more. He looked tired he probably was working all day. Was he working this hard for the exams? Or was it to teach me? My black and green hued hair lean on his face. And he kinda blushed and held my hand for a moment.

A ruffle came out of the bushes and I looked back, it was Sakura and Neji were standing there Neji just shrugged and walked away but Sakura kinda stared for a moment a dead expression.


End file.
